USS: Side-Chapters for LaLu Week
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: My submission of drabble-ish fics in dedication to LaLu week. All of them are/will be connected to Upon a Shooting Star so it would be best to read that first. Still...happy LaLu Week!
1. Trouble

SSD: Mwahahaha…welcome to the first sidechapter dedicated to LaLu Week! The prompt for today, the 20th is…Trouble.  
Lucy: …  
SSD: Oh, don't be that way, Lucy. It's not that bad.  
Lucy: …seriously? You're still going on with this?  
Laxus: Chill, Blondie. It won't be that bad.  
SSD: Exactly, Laxus is the one that gets in trouble during Busted. This is your turn.  
Laxus: Exact-wait, what? *glares at SSD* What are you planning?  
SSD: Anyway! Onward with the chapter!  
Lucy: Wait! Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail, any other named characters you don't recognize belong to her.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Prompt One: Trouble

Lucy stared at the wall in front of her, trying to glare holes in it. "…"

"Sunshine, you ain't getting out of here by glaring at the wall. Lighten up, Laxus'll be back anytime now."

Lucy turned her gaze towards her current roommate, both stuck in Porlyusica's cottage until they heal up. "What makes you think I'm waiting for him to get back?"

Bickslow rolled his eyes. "Boss-man has the hots for you, I can tell that much. Weird and kinda gross, but you're body is pretty hot when you grow up." He gives her a pervy grin.

Lucy shuddered. "Perv. Ow…" She hissed in pain as her leg gave a throb.

Bickslow frowned. "Leg still bothering you?"

"Yeah…I think the pain meds are wearing off…"

"And the old bat went out to get more herbs. I'd like to grab it for ya, but…" He gestured to the bindings on his wrists and legs, tying him to the bed. "Kinda can't."

Lucy sighed. "I really don't see how you managed to tick off Porlyusica that much…" She grimaced and glared at her keys laying on the far table. "…so much for that option…no other choice." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grimaced.

The blonde wobbled as she stood on one leg and managed a bunny hop forward. "Wah!" She rapidly pinwheeled her arms to keep balance and hopped forward again. "Just…a few more feet…"

Bickslow turned his head, looking out the window and paled. "Uh…Sunshine?"

"Not now, I'm almost there. Hup!" She hopped again, another foot more…

"Sunshine, you really should work on getting back to your bed…"

"Got it!" Lucy cheered…and then her face fell as she wobbled and fell back. "WAH!" Whump! "Ow…"

"What do you think you're doing, you daft girl?" Porlyusica glowered at the girl and set her basket of herbs down.

Lucy gulped and paled. "Uhh…P-Porlyusica…"

The pink haired healer picked the girl up on her injured side, arm wrapping around her waist. "Get back in bed, idiot."

Lucy nodded as they hobbled to the bed and sighed, drinking down a dose of the pain medication. "Sorry I didn't-err…Porlyusica."

The healer glared at her. "I despise foolish humans." She turned her back on her and snapped her fingers.

"WAH! P-Porlyusica! Why…" Lucy cried as the bed grew straps and tied her down just like her roommate.

"I apparently can't leave you brats for one minute. I'll be leaving to finish my herb gathering now." She picked up her basket and walked out again.

Bickslow snorted and cackled. "Told you that you should've stayed in bed, Sunshine."

"…Shut it, Bickslow."

Bickslow rolled his eyes. "Geez, you and Laxus even sound the same."

Lucy flushed. "We do not!"

The Seith Mage smirked. "It's alright, Sunshine, you don't have to deny your feelings when he isn't even here."

Lucy stared at the ceiling, glaring holes in it. "…fine. I like Laxus even if I think he's a complete, perverted jerk…and he can be nice when he wants to be…"

Bickslow smirked. "Sounds fair to me, and describes him to a T. Just know I'm best man at your wedding." His smirk grew as he heard Lucy's flustered sputtering.

"W-w-wedding?!"

"Yeah, though that should wait til we get out of this spot of trouble first."

"….yeah…" [Please hurry back with Wendy, Laxus…] Lucy weeps in despair, strapped helplessly to the medical bed.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Just a little drabble…and peek at how Lucy is coping while Laxus retrieves Wendy.  
Laxus: *snort* You made the healer…tie you to the bed…*snort*  
Lucy: *blush* ….  
SSD: Anyway, this is just a series of drabbles, read and review! Bye!


	2. Wedding

SSD: Hey, all! Ready for Prompt number 2? This one's fun and happens a lot further on than I currently am in USS. I'll try to keep the future pairs to a minimum, but one may be spoiled...because Laxus is an overprotective jerk.  
Laxus: *growl*  
Lucy: Behave, this is a Wedding.  
Laxus:...  
SSD: Remember, I only own my own characters so please don't steal them. Onward!

UUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Prompt 2: Wedding

Laxus growled as he fiddled with the stupid blue tie, glaring at the mirror. "Stupid piece of shit..." And it still looked crooked.

The man turned at hearing a familiar giggle behind him and glared at his longtime girlfriend. "Lucy, if you're here to help, help. Otherwise mockery gets punished." He gave her a lustful smirk.

The blonde mage blushed as she walked closer to him and fixed his tie. "There, was that so hard?" She gave a squeak as Laxus pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to her neck.

"I know something that might be..."

Whap!

"...you know that doesn't hurt, Blondie."

Lucy huffed and stepped away, fixing the pale yellow and ice blue dress she was wearing. "Hush, you know better and that I can't be late as the maid of honor."

Laxus twitched and growled. "...I can't believe she's actually going through with this..."

Lucy smacked his chest. "Be nice, they're an adorable couple and Kalia can't be any happier. She's your sister so be happy for her."

"...I just don't approve her choice."

"Well suck it up and let's go, I'm sure you want to see her before Gramps walks her down the aisle."

Laxus gave her a pained look. "...do I have to?"

"Yes. Think of it as getting ready for when you finally decide for us." Lucy gave him an encouraging smile as she then headed towards the guild to make final preparations.

Laxus sighed. "...better get this over with." He grimaced and followed after her, entering the guild hall now decorated in various ice sculptures of the soon-to-be blissful couple and hanging fairy lights to give off a romantic air to the hall.

Laxus headed up the stairs, the offices being used as changing rooms for the bride and groom for now. He knocked on the door and waited.

"W-who is it?"

"It's me, Sparks. You decent?"

The door opened a crack and exposed a sliver of the room. Laxus took that as his invitation and entered. He took in the sight of his little sister, her arms covered in ice blue lace that met the pure white bodice of her dress. A yellow sash the same color as Lucy's dress wrapped around her waist and faded off behind her into a white lace train.

Kalia fidgeted under his stare. "N-nii-san?" The twenty year old played with her sleeve.

Laxus just stared and sighed. "You look great, Sparks. You'll knock him dead when he sees you like that."

Kalia flushed, happy, then paled. "O-Oh...I d-don't want to k-kill him..."

Laxus laughed and raised his hand to ruffle her hair, but stopped just before the styled coifs. "...you really want to do this?"

Kalia nodded, smiling gently. "M-more than anything. Y-you feel the s-same for L-Lu-chan, r-right?"

Laxus shifted uncomfortably, hand going to mess with his tie. "Yeah...it'll be starting soon, right?"

Kalia gasped. "I need to g-get in position then!" She ran up and pecked Laxus' cheek. "Th-thank you, for everything, N-nii-san."

Laxus sighed looking at the doot where Makarov stood in his own tux, beaming happily. "Guess it's time then." He hugged her to him briefly. "I'll see you down there, Sparks."

He closed the door as Makarov went inside to give his own advice and glared at the groom emerging from his room. The male gulped, but straightened his back to continue past him.

"Hurt her, and they'll never find your body."

Dark blue eyes narrowed. "If I do, I give you full permission to. If you don't mind, though, I don't want to be late for my own wedding." He brushed past Laxus coolly and continued on.

Laxus twitched at the subtle dig. "...not really my fault when Jude said "not until she's twenty, at least"." Laxus scowled and went down to take his seat where the bride's family is meant to sit. As he sat down, looking up slightly as Mavis waited for the couple, his mind wandered, imagining the day it would be him and Lucy up there instead of his little sister and the icicle.

[Yeah...not much longer now, just three more months. Screw engagement, we'll head straight to the altar.] He smirked as he met Lucy's eyes when she finally walked down the aisle behind Erza, the sword-chick, and the bookworm. With groom was, of course, the flame head himself, Cana, and the other icicle. His eyes then bulged when he saw the back of Kalia's dress...or the lack thereof... [...who the fuck do I need to kill for this?] He caught Lucy's knowing glare and mentally cursed. [...why couldn't it have been Blondie and me?]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And there's Wedding done!  
Laxus: ...I'm gonna go kill him for making her wear that..."  
Lucy: Actually...Kalia picked it.  
Laxus: ...what?  
Lucy: Yeah, He's been a perfect gentleman.  
Laxus: ...maybe I won't kill him...just scare him to death.  
SSD: ...yeah...anyway, bumping this up to M due to the future prompts. Don't forget to review! Bye!


	3. Kinky

SSD: Heh...today's prompt is Kinky...so...yay for lemon?

Lucy: Wait, I didn't agree to this!

Laxus: *pervy grin* Bout damn time.

Lucy: *whimper*

Laxus: *growl*

SSD: Well...while those two start to go at it, hope you all enjoy! *evil grin*

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Prompt 3: Kinky

It was pure torture watching her writhe on his bed like that. Her arms were tied up and kept above her head so he had a clear view of her heaving breasts, her smooth and toned legs split apart and bound to the edges of the bed just begged for him to find his home inside her. But no...he would wait, she still hadn't given him the go ahead...but playtime was always fun too.

Laxus smirked as he looked down at his Blondie, the teen mage looking up at him with molten chocolate eyes as she tugged at her restraints. "Ready for more, Blondie?" His voice was a low, rumbling husky sound that he knew drove her crazy in this state.

"L-Laxus...I...I want...Y-you..."

Laxus smirked and kneeled in between her legs. "You got it, Blon-"

Lucy attempted to cross her legs, face flushed. "Not that...y-your...lightning..."

Laxus blinked and paused. "...come again?"

Lucy flushed. "I know it was an accident last time but...it was really...it felt good..." She mumbled and looked to the side.

Laxus blinked owlishly at her. "So...you're more turned on by my magic...than me?"

"No...well, when you put it that way..."

Laxus hung his head in defeat. [Yep...still a tease...]

Lucy sighed and squirmed, feeling exposed like this. "Laxus...please?"

Laxus gave her a look and growled, seeing her begging eyes. "Alright, Blondie...you asked for it..." He gave her a wicked grin and held his hand up, small sparks dancing between his fingers.

Lucy wet her lips in anticipation, blushing at the action, and moaned as the electrified hand caressed her breast. She arched up as the pleasant tingling danced along her skin. Laxus growled and trailed hand down, lingering above her core as he watched his Blondie get more worked up. He stroked her curls, waiting for her to get that desperate look in her eyes...and slowly circled the little nub hiding in her folds. Lucy arched up as much as she could while being tied down, crying loudly as her body trembled in pleasure.

Laxus smirked, shifting slightly to lay between her legs, kissing and nipping her stomach as he stroked the small bundle of nerves. Her toned belly sucked in as she started giggling between needy moans. The man smirked, his fingers sliding along her slit before he crackled a small, low voltage burst into her center. Lucy arched off the bed, eyes wide as her mouth opened in a silent scream, her orgasm taking her completely off guard. Laxus' "lightning rod" throbbed with aching need as he pushed himself up to hover over her.

"Ready, Blondie?"

Lucy blinked dazedly, slowly shaking her head as her trembling came to a stop. She looked up at Laxus, blushing crimson and looking away. Her hands came free of the restraints as she finally figured out how to undo them.

"Laxus...you know the deal is four years, I'm still sixteen..."

Laxus cursed as he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, absently removing the cuff on Lucy's ankle. "It's five more months, Blondie, we can have some leeway, right?"

Lucy took off the last cuff and hugged her boyfriend from behind. "Laxus, you know I'd rather wait for marriage, can't this be enough until then?" Her hand slipped down his chest, across his shoulder, down his back and then around to his front.

He groaned lowly as her dainty hand wrapped around the base of his manhood and gave him a firm squeeze. "One thing's for sure, Blondie...you're getting really good at this..." He growled as she stroked him with the same firm pressure.

Lucy kissed his ear. "These "practice sessions" are helping..." She rolled her thumb over his tip and smiled at the rumbling that resonated through the muscular man.

"Fuck..."

Lucy slipped to the side and knelt in front of him. Laxus twitched as her tongue ran up the underside of his shaft and teased around the small opening at the tip. He gripped the sheets tightly, static beginning to spark around him. His eyes closed as he was enveloped by soft lips and flew open at the barest hint of her teeth against him.

"Shit, Blondie...you're getting too good at this." He fisted a hand in her hair, resisting the urge to buck into her. It wasn't much longer until he was spilling into her waiting mouth...and the effect was somewhat ruined as the blonde female gagged and removed herself, face twisted in a grimace.

"Sorry...it still tastes so weird and..."

Laxus sighed and pat her head. "It's fine, Blondie, not everyone swallows."

Lucy nodded, blushing as she stood and gathered her clothes to dress. "So...same time next week?"

Laxus smirked. "I'll have you saying yes next time."

The blonde girl giggled and lightly pecked his lips. "You said that the threr times before, too. So, next week if we have no missions."

Laxus growled. "I know I won't have anything else planned, make sure your team gets the memo you'll be busy that day."

Lucy blushed and nodded as she waited for Laxus to dress before they left to Fairy Hills.

[Yep...still a kinky, fucking cock tease...]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Whew, that was electrifying.

Lucy: *blush* ...

Laxus: *groan* We didn't even really do anything.

SSD: I know it wasn't a full lemon...but still, it satisfied the prompt. Come on, lightning-play and restraints.

Lucy: ...I can't believe you...

SSD: Thanks for reading everyone, apparently Lucy is still quite shy about her lovelife being on display for the world. Hope this satisfies you all, don't forget to review and bye!


	4. Purple

SSD: So...day fourbis Purple...I'll admit, I did have a bit of a writer's block on this one...but I think I've goy something.

Lucy: ...Purple is kind of hard to go on...

Laxus: I don't mind it.

SSD: You do have that purple shirt...anyway, you guys know the drill so...Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Prompt 4: Purple

The first thing Laxus noticed was the amount of her creamy skin that outfit exposed. His eyes immediately traced the curves the black skirt flared over briefly and that purple top clung to like a second skin. Oh, he remembered it from last time...and he damned Mirajane for making those outfits again now that he had a full appreciation for what was hidden beneath. Then he blinked. And stared, rubbing his eyed. He twitched.

"...Blondie?"

Lucy perked up and posed for him. "Laxus! What do you think of the outfits? I asked Mira to make them again and they're just as great." She blinked, seeing he was still gaping at her. "Umm...Laxus?"

Laxus ran his fingers through her hair, rubbing at the tips. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

Lucy laughed nervously. "Well...I called out Cancer to help style it, and...he suggested some highlights, to bring the ensemble together."

"...it's purple."

"Yeah...so it it."

"...the walking seafood buffet...put purple highlights in your hair? And you let him?"

"Well...I like the look. And it's just temporary, they'll wash out next time I shower."

"Why couldn't it have been black?" Laxus bemoaned.

Lucy poked him. "I happen to like purple. Black is too drab."

"Not with yellow."

"...I'm not having a color debate with you right before the Games begin. Good luck, Laxus. I'm heading back to my team." She smiled and blew him a kiss before running off."

"..." Laxus twitched, seeing a brief glimpse of purple again as her skirt snapped from her turn. [...Alright, purple might make it to my second favorite...right below black.]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Yeah...short, quick little drabble for when the group joins the GMG in X791for the second time.

Laxus: *smirk* You flashed me...

Lucy: *blush* It wasn't intentional...

Laxus: Still...

SSD: Sorry gor the shortness, but that was the bit I had planned...still working on Chapter 21 of USS. Don't forget to review, bye!

Ps: Sorry about the previous mixup...stupid phone...


	5. Busted

SSD: Hey all, just a quick drabble for today's theme, Busted.

Laxus: ...this won't end well, will it?

SSD: For you? Probably not.

Lucy: So...in the main story you're always mean to mean, and in the sidestories you torture Laxus? This doesn't really seem like a fair trade. And I'm still made at you for what you did to Ambryn!

SSD: *sigh* I know, but I worked out his and Azule's backstory to cover it. You guys know the drill, I own nothing but the OCs that appear. Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Prompt 5: Busted

"..."

"..."

Lucy glared up at her older guildmate (boyfriend?) angrily. "...you pulled me into the storage shed."

Laxus looked down at her unrepentantly. "Yep."

"Why? You know Azule put this place off limits."

"Eh, it's off limits to non-members and the brats. Besides, I wanted to show you something."

"In the storage shed."

"Yeah, Blondie, in the storage shed." Laxus sighed in exasperation, wishing his girlfriend(obsession?) would just drop it. "Come on, it's back here."

Lucy grumbled and followed him between the stacks of caskets and crates holding booze and other liquor.

Outside, Mirajane Strauss blinked and twitched as a niggling feeling nagged at her. "What's this all about?" She followed the feeling and raised an eyebrow at seeing the shed door slightly ajar. "Hmmm..." The white haired teen crept closer, pressing her ear to the crack.

"Oh, wow...is that...?"

Mirajane blinked. [That sounds like the Celestial girl, Lucy...what's she doing in-] Her eyes widened as another familiar voice spoke up.

"Heh, yeah it is. Where else do you think I would've hidden it?"

"I can't believe you! Mmph!"

"Quiet, Blondie, we don't need anyone finding out. Just between us, alright?"

[Eh? Hidden? Hidden what? ...wait this is where he took me last year to-] Mirajane growled, twitching. [Into kids now, Laxus? We'll see what your grandfather has to say.] She grinned deviously and ran back to the guild.

Meanwhile, Lucy blushed crimson and glared at Laxus for stealing another kiss from her. "You didn't have to kiss me."

Laxus smirked. "Perhaps, but I do prefer that, you're a little young still to worry about other ways I can keep you quiet...or trying to keep quiet."

Lucy huffed, still blushing as dhe crossed her arms. "Pervert. Still, you kept the casino outfits?"

Laxus smirked. "Gramps said yo bring back souvenirs, I just didn't bring any for him." He puts the crate back and hides it under other alcohol crates, the only indication of it being different is a lightning bolt carved into the side.

Lucy smiled. "I didn't think you'd have a sensitive side." She teasingly poked him in the side.

Laxus flinched away some. "Shut it, Blondie and let's head back inside before we're c-"

"LAXUS JAHRD DREYAR, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SEDUCE YOUNG GIRLS!"

Laxus paled at the shout. "caught..."

Lucy winced and yelped as she tripped over a crates, right into a spiderweb. She shrieked and frantically tried removing the sticky strands, flailing back and into another stack of boxes.

"Lucy!" Laxus ran towards her, trying to catch her, however an unfortunate bottle rolled right under him as he set his foot down, sending the taller blonde careening straight into Lucy.

Lucy looked up at the call of her name and blinked, hands coming up to rest on Laxus chest instinctively and arely resisting the reflex to push him away. Laxus closed his eyes, enjoying the brief warnth of her lips and pressed closer. Unfortunately for them, the moment momentarily made them forget what startled them so much in the first place...before the shed door was yanked open, illuminating the interior.

"Laxus!"

The Dragon Slayer paled and turned slightly, Lucy still clutched to him. "...heya, Gramps..."

Makarov stormed in, in Titan form which made a comical view of the large man crouching to enter the shed.

"Master! Deal with Laxus out here, I don't need to worry about the liquor stores being wrecked."

Makarov huffed. "Get out here, boy."

Azule stood at Makarov's leg, glaring at the two, especially Laxus. "You have until the count of three to get out here. One."

The two sheepishly leave the shed, walking around Makarov's giant form. Laxus stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to play it off.

"I am very disappointed in you, Laxus...to seduce sweet and innocent Lucy of all girls..." Makarov cried, shrinking down. "Where did I go wrong to raise a pedophile!"

Lucy sweatdropped, Laxus twitched in annoyance.

"Gramps...I was just showing her the store room. You know, in case Azule actually wants a day off."

Azule raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

Lucy nodded, smiling. "Sorry to worry you, Azule, Master...Laxus was just trying to be helpful." [And I'm lucky I know from helping out Mira in the future...]

Makarov sniffled and looked at them, bouncing up. "Alright then, you kids are off the hook!"

Azule stared after them, carefully taking note how Laxus slightly ribbed the younger girl and received a huff, laughing in exchange. Her eyes narrowed, however, taking in how Lucy's hand unconsciously drifted towards Laxus as they walked, lightly resting it on his arm. "...he may not be a pedophile, but there is something going on between them."

Makarov blinked. "Eh?" He looked at the two, glimpsing the small glance they shared before being obscured by the guild. "...he better wait until she's legal, and not just the drinking age for guild mages."

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And done. This actually happens...about two weeks before Chapter 20 in USS.

Laxus: *sigh* Good...it wasn't as bad as I thought...

SSD: Anyway, you all can look forward to another chapter later tonight. I had a long day so going to crash before I start in on Chapter 22...I'll need the energy to get through it.

Lucy: We find out why Ambryn died despite being on Tenrou, right?

SSD: Among other things. Don't forget to review! Bye!


	6. Snuggle

SSD: Only two days left of LaLu week! ...I feel sad at that.

Lucy: You still have Upon a Shooting Star to work on.

SSD: True, I need to finish up the S-Class Exam arch...

Laxus: No kidding. And get done with this sap crap, enough of dragging out his death.

SSD: ...there's nothing wrong with a little bit of realism to this kind of thing...and the next chapter is the last of that, I promise. Anyway, on for today's prompt, SNUGGLE!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Prompt 6: Snuggle

Lucy glared out at the snow building up, the view outside the window nothing more than a blanket of white against pitch black. She huffed and curled into the leather couch, wrapping the blanket around her more. A black, steaming mug entered her vision and the blonde gratefully took it.

"Thanks for letting me stay for a while, Laxus..." She sighed as she sipped at the hot chocolate. "Ooh, marshmallows..."

Laxus smirked and sat next to her, arm resting on the back of the couch and around her shoulders. He crossed his legs and took a sip of his coffee. "Figures you would, and it's no problem, Blondie."

Lucy blushed as his weight on the cushion sent her slight form tilting into his side. Laxus' smirk grew as his arm fully wrapped around her.

"Couldn't wait to be in my arms, Blondie?"

Lucy's blush brightened. "...shut up." She curled up, pulling her legs under her as she gets more comfortable.

Laxus laughed. "Still not fighting it." He pressed his lips to her temple gently.

Lucy sighed and adjusted the blanket to cover both of them. "Don't get any ideas..."

The Dragon Slayer sighed mockingly. "Pity, we could have some fun. Cold outside, bundled under blankets...finding other ways to get w-"

Lucy elbowed him. "...still underage here, Perv."

Laxus groaned. "Damn."

"...shut up and act as my heater."

"I'm not the flame brain, and I gave you hot chocolate."

"...still cold..."

"Fine."

Laxus would never admit that he willingly cuddled with anyone...except Lucy...

Lucy...would definitely admit that Laxus was a good snuggler. Well...at least not until their relationship wasn't so awkward...she was really starting to get agitated with being in a younger body now...

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Just a cute little drabble...I'm sure you all enjoyed it.

Lucy: Aww, Laxus knows I like marshmallows in my hot chocolate...

Laxus: *scowl, blush* ...

SSD: Don't forget to review, and tune in tomorrow for the last part, Desire! Bye!


	7. Desire

SSD: Alright, last prompt for LaLu Week 2015!  
Lucy: Whew…wait…isn't this one…  
Laxus: *smirk* Desire?  
Lucy: *blush* Meep…  
SSD: Indeed it is. So, without further ado, let us continue!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Prompt 7: Desire

Lucy sighed, head pressed to the counter of the bar as she watched sweat drip down the side of her strawberry smoothie. Azule paused in her cleaning and looked over at her. "Lucy? Are feeling alright?"

Lucy sighed. "Azule…I have a problem…"

The Ice Mage set her towel down and leaned on the counter in front of her. "Alright, what is it? Is it your dad? You just came back from there yesterday, right?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, it was a quiet party and then we observed the anniversary of mom's death…"

Azule nodded, still not understanding Lucy's problem. "Okay…so what's the problem?"

Lucy groaned, banging her head to the table. "…being younger than I'm supposed to be sucks…I have to wait another year still…"

"Lucy…you just turned 16, what could possibly-…oh."

"Yeah…oh."

Azule coughed and straightened. "Well…I'm not sure if it helps you or not, and I'm certainly not advising you to follow in my footsteps even if I will never regret my choices…but I was only a little older than you when I had Auri…"

Lucy blinked. "Eh?"

"I won't play that I know the details of yours and Laxus' deal that you keep bringing up…but if you decide to…bend the rules so you don't break it-"

Lucy shot up, face red. "Thanks for the advice, Azule! Bye!" She swiftly walked out of the guild, not noticing Laxus' eyes trailing after her from the top floor.

Azule shook her head and looked up to the second story. "You better go after her, but don't you dare try anything until she is fully legal. Or else I'll bring up the deal to your grandfather."

Laxus winced before following after his girlfriend, avoiding the other rowdy members of the guild. He raised an eyebrow as, instead of heading towards Fairy Hills, the blonde was taking the path through town to his place. His curiosity piqued as he watched her shift nervously in front of the door.

"Hey, Blondie, you know I wasn't at home, right?"

He felt a smirk tug at his lips as she jumped up, heart thudding wildly.

"L-Laxus!"

He smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, Blondie, that's me. What brought you out to my place?"

Lucy's face flushed more ass she wrung her hands. "I…I know we have a deal for you to not do anything with other women until I'm 17…again…but, umm…I uhh…" Her lips moved in a slight murmur.

Laxus blinked and froze, not believing his superior hearing. He reached up and cleaned his ear. "Sorry, Blondie, but I think I just heard you say "I want you"?" He looked at her, trying to figure out if this was really happening.

Lucy's blush darkened as she nodded, squeaking slightly as Laxus gave a possessive growl. "U-umm…I just…I know that we've kissed…and cuddled…but umm…I was h-hoping-"

"Make-out session at my place?" Laxus smirked, eyes darkening with pure desire.

"Y-yeah…"

Laxus strode to his front door, pinning Lucy to it and lowered his face to hers. "By all means, Blondie…I'll be happy to accommodate your wishes…" He growled as their lips clashed, the girl clinging to him and tangling her fingers in his hair. Laxus unlocked the door, fumbling slightly as he was distracted by his girlfriend pressing herself against him and carried her inside.

Lucy felt herself heating up, much warmer than those nights they cuddled on his couch with hot cocoa and coffee respectively…

[So this is…what it actually feels like to want someone?] She cupped his cheeks in her hands, giving a slight hiss as he caressed her body through her clothes. […I might be able to get used to this…] And with that, she was pinned to the couch for her first ever make-out session…

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And done! So…that was kind of the prelude to Kinky…  
Lucy: *blush* …I can't believe I did that…  
SSD: Eh…back to being 16 and horny?  
Lucy: I wasn't even like that in the original timeline!  
Laxus: Uhh…boyfriend hunting.  
Lucy: …that wasn't my idea, Cana did a fortune telling and that's what I thought it would be.  
SSD: And when you dressed up for Natsu?  
Lucy: …I blame Mira for putting the idea in my head. Oh god…I was like that, wasn't I?  
SSD: Just a bit…anyway, don't forget to review and I'll see you all back in the main story! Check it out today to see who got S-Class! Bye!


End file.
